


Mother

by avulle



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Azula is Lin's Father, Crack, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avulle/pseuds/avulle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula decides to go visit her favorite chief-of-police daughter.  Said daughter is less than enthused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lin

 "How did you get in here?"

"That's not important."

With a twitch of her shoulders, Lin slams the heavy metal door closed behind her.

There is a moment of silence as the two women stare at each other over the captain's desk.

"What are you doing here. "

Lin pauses.

"Mother."

Azula grins, pushing herself up from the captain's chair.

"I came to see you, of course."

She smirks.

"Daughter."

Lin’s expression doesn’t change, and Azula makes her way around the massive steel desk.

“Izumi had business here, and I decided to tag along.”

She comes to a stop before Lin, tilts her head up to meet Lin’s eyes.

“I wanted to see my favorite chief-of-police daughter.”

Lin frowns.

“I have work to do.”

“No you don’t.”

Lin glances at her desk.

“Who do you think did all the paperwork when Toph was chief?”

Lin sighs, stepping around Azula and making her way to her desk.

“You should visit Suyin,” she says absently, picking up a file. “She misses you.”

“Suyin misses the _idea_ of me,” Azula says, turning on her heel to face Lin.

Lin glances up from the file before her.

Azula meets her eyes for a long moment before shrugging heavily.

“ _Fine_.” She rolls her eyes. “I’ll go see Suyin and her _brood_.”

She taps a foot absently against the floor.

“I’m so glad you inherited your deep and abiding hatred of children from me.”

Lin tosses her file back on the desk.

“It’s perfect, isn’t it?” Azula snorts out a laugh, continuing without pausing, “Of course it is, what am I saying.”

She makes her way over to the metal door and curls her fingers into the seam between it and the wall.

“Come on, daughter.”

Stringy muscles stand out against her arms, smoke leaks from between her lips, and the door bursts open.

“Terrible security, by the way.” Azula turns back to Lin and smirks. “Just anyone can get in.”

Lin sighs, and leans back against her desk.

“I am fifty-six, mother.”

Azula blinks.

“And I am ninety-one, daughter-dear.”

Lin stares at Azula with a stony expression.

Azula’s wizened cheeks crinkle in a grin.

“Your great-great grandfather made it to 103, I’ll have you know.” She leans back against the side of the door and mimics Lin’s posture. “And Kyoshi made it to 230. I’m thinking that’s a good life goal.”

Lin sighs, dragging her hand across her face.

“Have I mentioned I’ll be incredibly disappointed in you if you die before me?” Azula nods. “I feel like I should mention that. Shoot for 195, dear.”

Lin glances longingly at her desk.

“Come on, Lin daughter-of-mine.” She claps her hands. “Chop chop. We have a whole city to see.”

“This is my city, mother,” she complains halfheartedly, pushing herself off of her desk.

“Yes, yes. I’m so proud.”

Lin stops before her, and Azula grins up at her.

“So proud.”

Lin gives one last sigh and steps through the doorway.


	2. Suyin

" _ Mother _ ." Suyin pauses. "What are you doing here? 

"I had it on good authority that you _ missed _ me." 

Azula waves an elegantly manicured but wrinkled hand. 

"Preposterous idea, I know.  But you know how Lin can be." 

Suyin stares at her open-mouthed. 

"So bull-headed. Clearly your mother's genes." 

Suyin closes her mouth before opening it again. 

"How did you get in here?" 

"That's not important." 

"It is, actually." 

Azula makes an undignified snort, waving away Suyin's concerns. 

"But how have you been, darling?" 

"We have the avatar here. She needs to feel safe." 

"It's been oh, what?" Azula continues, ignoring her completely, "Six months?" 

Suyin blinks at her. 

"You look good," Azula continues after a moment. "Very healthy." 

"It's been two years," Suyin finally says. 

"Oh, yes," Azula agrees. "Izumi really is not the biggest fan of your city." 

Azula shrugs.

"I love your city, of course," Azula flashes Suyin a brief thumbs up,  "but apparently being surrounded by so much of another bender's element makes Izumi uncomfortable." 

Azula leans towards Suyin, and whispers conspiratorially, "Let's not tell her about what it is that Airbenders bend. Then she'd never be able to go outside." 

"Why are you here, mother?" 

"To see you, of course!" Azula presses her hand to her chest and attempts to affect a hurt look.  "My favorite city-owning daughter." 

"I don't own Zaofu, mother." 

"Then, well, builder, architect, leader, whatever." Azula brushes Suyin's protests aside, crossing the distance between them and holding out her arms. 

"You were always a hugger, weren't you?" She makes grabby motions with her fingers. 

"Unlike your sister." 

"I am forty-six, mother," Suyin says with an irritated huff. 

Azula blinks. 

"Wow, what is it with you children and telling me how old you are?" 

Azula lets her hands drop. 

"I was—"

She pauses. 

"Actually, I wasn't there, but—"

She gives Suyin a pointed look. 

"I'm not going to forget." 

"Yes, thank you, mother." 

"You're welcome, daughter," Azula says with a smile. She raises her arms and beckons again. 

Suyin eyes her dubiously for a long moment before stepping into her arms. 

They embrace for a brief moment before stepping back, once more. 

"Oh, by the way, I don't know if I told you this, but you aren't allowed to die until I do. Shoot for 189, darling." 

Suyin stares blankly up at her. 

"Have to beat avatar Kyoshi, dear. My royal pride won't allow anything less." 

Suyin opens her mouth, then heaves a sigh. 

"Yes, mother."

"Oh, and pass it on to your brood, as well." 

Suyin opens her mouth to protest again before—

"Yes, mother." 

"Excellent, now show me your city, daughter-dear," Azula says, turning and linking their arms together. 

"Also, your brood. I trust they're all here?" 

"They're not." 

Azula gives Suyin a look. 

"Call next time." 

Azula harumphs. 

"The telephone was invented by an imbecile." She shakes herself. "I refuse to use it." 

Suyin gives Azula a look as they pass out of Suyin's study. 

"If you had seen that boy during the war, you would understand, darling. Every day that every telephone in existence doesn't explode is a miracle gifted to us from Agni, believe you me." 

Suyin continues to give Azula a dubious look before finally  sighing. 

"The twins are here," she finally says. 

"Oh, excellent. They were some of the least unpleasant of your brood when they were slobbering infants." Azula smiles at Suyin. "I distinctly remember there being far less slobber involved with those two. Very talented." 

Suyin gives Azula a look that Azula doesn’t return as they pass through the last doorway, and step into the light. 

"Oh, daughter of mine," Azula says, sighing. "You have made such a wonderful city." 

Suyin coughs, and glances away. 

Azula eye's fall on two figures in the plaza, and she smiles. 

"Ah, grandspawn!" she declares. "Stop injuring yourselves and come say hello to your favorite and infinitely superior grandmother!" 


	3. Opal

" _ Grandma?  _ What are you doing here?" 

"You do know," Azula responds instead of answering, "That just because you've become an airbender doesn't mean you have to become one of these," she makes a disgusted sound, waving her hand at the Spartan room around her, "air  _ acolytes _ , right?" 

"Air nomad, grandma." 

Azula waves an irritated hand. 

"You are a princess, I'll have you know." 

She wrinkles her nose at the unkempt pile of clothes in the corner.

"Grandma, I'm not a princess." 

Azula doesn’t even pause. 

"This is not fit for a princess." 

Opal gives Azula a look. 

Azula returns it. 

"I'm still not a princess, Grandma."

Azula makes an exasperated noise, waving her hands about her. 

"Your mother is the Lord of Zaofu."  Azula pauses. "The metal Lord, if you will." 

"Grandma, that's not a thing." 

"It's close enough to being a thing," Azula grumbles. 

"Still not a thing." 

"This is embarrassing. You deserve better." 

"I  _ like _ it, grandma." 

Azula makes another displeased noise, sinking against the wall with a tired sigh. 

"How you are my blood, grandspawn, I can not even begin to comprehend." 

Opal half opens her mouth to respond before a voice suddenly comes wafting in from outside the room. 

"Hey baby," it croons. 

Opal gives her grandmother a panicked look. 

"Hey Bolin," she squeaks. "There's someone I'd like you to meet." 

" _ Oh _ ," he responds from just outside the door, "I like where this--"

He appears in the doorway, his eyes fall on Azula raging death glare, and freezes, mouth half-open. 

"This is my grandma!" Opal squeaks out, gesturing vaguely towards Azula. 

There's a long moment of awkward silence. 

Bolin slowly turns to her,  horrified frozen smile still in place. 

"Surprise!" 

Opal laughs awkwardly. 

Azula gives Bolin one last glares turn her gaze to Opal and throwing her hands in Bolin's direction. 

"This is what happens when you become an air acolyte." 

"I like Bolin!" 

"I know plenty of very eligible Fire Nation men." 

"Bolin is Fire Nation!" Opal glances at Bolin. "Right?" 

"Yeah, my mom's side," he confirms, turning his substantially less fake smile to Azula.   "My brother's a firebender and everything." 

Azula gives him a long, disdainful, look. 

"I'm Bolin, by the way. I've heard so much about you, it's such a pleasure to finally meet you." 

He half steps towards her before she shoots him another death glare and he takes a step back.

" _ Grandma _ ." 

Opal glares at Azula . 

Azula glares sullenly back. 

"He is literally an earthbending Sokka." She glances at him.  "What could you possibly see in him?" 

"Uncle Sokka and Suki were very happy together." 

"Suki was clearly delusional. I must have hit her too hard during the war!" 

Opal glares at Azula. 

Azula glares back at Opal. 

Bolin leans in. 

"Did she just compare me to a war hero," he whispers not-very-quietly. 

Opal glances at him, and, with a huffing laugh, nods in confirmation. 

"Cool," he says. 

Azula returns her gaze to him. 

"He even has the same stupid face!" 

Bolin smiles winningly at her. 

"Look at it!" Azula waves her hands at him. "Look at that stupid face!" 

"I like your grandma," Bolin whispers conspiratorially to Opal. 

"I  _ hate _ you!" 

"She's just a great big ball of love and kindness." 

"I want to light you on fire!  I haven't wanted to light anyone on fire more in  _ fifty  _ years!"

"I think I'm growing on her." 

Azula makes a sound of incoherent rage. 

There is a moment of silence before Opal curls a hand around Bolin's back. 

"So this is my boyfriend Bolin. We love each other very much, and we're very happy together." 

Azula makes a dissatisfied sound, and then slumps defeatedly. 


End file.
